CHIBI KISS
by Little pinky mouse
Summary: "padahal bibil sasuke-kun enak, sepelti agal-agal yang seling kaa-chan buat,"/ "yaa, padahal bibir sakura manis,"/ bagaimana shocknya pasangan suami istri kiashimebuki dan fugamiko menghadapi polosnya pikiran anak mereka. bagaimana pula nasib kakak bocah itu, ItaSaso, yang dianggap membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kedua adiknya. Tertarik? mari mampir! AU, SASUSAKU CHIBI.


CHIBI KISS

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

KISS Little Pinkymouse

Warning : misstypo, occ, dll.

**NOTE: DILARANG KERAS MENGCOPY PASTE FANFICTION INI KE SOSIAL MEDIA MANAPUN, apalagi di plagiat.**

Gugur bunga dipagi hari pada misi semi. Di sebuah rumah rumah milik keluarga Haruno tampak kepala keluarga itu sedang mengintruksikan kepada keluarganya untuk persiapan piknik ke taman bunga sakura .

"Yosh, ayo semangat!, kita akan ketaman kota," kata kepala kuarga, Haruno Kiashi.

"Oh,, ayolah _tousan._ Aku masih mengantuk," sahut anak sulungnya, Haruno Sasori.

"Benar sayang Sakura-_chan_ juga masih mengantuk, " timpal sang istri, Haruno Mebuki.

Tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut _pink _sedang memeluk boneka beruang dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Tapi sayang, inikan juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Saku-_chan_ " Kiashi menyela

"Hah,,, yasudahlah," Mebuki mengalah

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!"

Skip time

"Wahh,,, _kaa-chan_ bunga sakulanya banyak sekali," ucap Sakura pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja sayang, inikan musim semi. Sakura lahir di musim ini dan arti namamu sakura di musim semi ( Haruno Sakura )," jawab sang ibu.

Sakura berlari riang menyusuri pohon sakura dengan tatapan kagum dan mata berbinar-binar. Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa antusiasnya putri kecilnya itu pada bunga sakura yang memenuhi taman.

"Sakura jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Mebuki

"Iya kaa-chan," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh dan tetap berlari riang sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Sakura berhenti di salah satu pohonh yang tidak jauh dari keluarganya. Ia duduk dan mengadah untuk melihat bunga sakura. Sakura sangat senang karena bisa melewati ulang tahunnya di taman ini, ulang tahunnya yang lalu dilewatinya di tempat tidur karena terserang flu.

"Bubu lihat deh, bunganya seperti sakulakan walnanya _pink_ " sakura berbicara pada bonekanya yang diberi nama Bubu.

Sakura terus berceloteh pada bonekanya tanpa menyadari ia dari tadi diperhatikan oleh bocah laki-laki bermata _onyx _. Anak laki-laki itu melihat sakura dengan wajah bingung. Karena penasaran anak itupun menghampiri sakura.

"Hei, kau berbicara pada siapa?" Tanya anak itu.

"Sama bubu " jawab sakura sambil menunjukan bonekanya.

"Memangnya boneka itu bisa bicara?" tanyanya bingung

"Bisa, tapi bubu hanya mau bicala sama saku aja. Bubu nggak mau bicala sama olang lain," jawab Sakura polos.

"Kau pasti bohong, mana ada boneka yang bisa bicara," jawab anak itu sinis.

" Enggak, saku enggak bohong kok. Bubu memang tidak mau bicala sama olang lain, bubu takut diambil sama olang lain. Kenapa kamu bilang saku bohong? Kamukan nggak kenal sama bubu?" tanya Sakura tidak terima dibilang pembohong.

"Ck, kalau memang kamu nggak bohong buktikan kalau boneka itu bisa bicara! " tantang anak itu.

"Saku 'kan udang bilang bubu nggak mau bicara sama orang asing, katanya nanti bubu diambil sama orang itu," jawab Sakura

"Alasan, bilang aja kamu takut ketahuan bohong. Kalau kamu nggak bohong kamu pasti tunjukin boneka itu bisa bicara," jawab anak itu dengan sinis

"Sakula enggak bohong," bentak Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena sedih disebut pembohong.

"Dasar pembohong!" ejek bocah itu

Karena tidak terima disebut pembohong dan takut dengan bocah asing itu, Sakura akhirnya menangis dan berteriak memanggil kaa-sannya.

"Huwaa,,, kaa-chan Sakula takut," teriak sakura sambil menangis.

Bocah laki-laki dihadapan Sakura terkejut melihat Sakura menagis dan berteriak. Padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin mengajak sakura berkenalan, ketika melihat Sakura berlari riang sambil memeluk bonekanya ia sudah tertarik. Ia bingung melihat rambut anak perempuan itu berwarna sama dengan warna yang mendomisasi taman ini _pink._

"Hei,, hei,,, jangan menangis! Sudahlah kau bukan pembohong, aku percaya padamu," bujuk anak itu panik.

"Ta-tapi tadi kamu bilang sakula bohong, sakulakan bukan pembohong. Kaa-chan bilang sakula nggak boleh bohong, bohong itu tidak baik," jawab sakura sambil sesunggukan.

"Iya, aku minta maaf, aku percaya kau tidak bohong,"

Dilain tempat yang berbeda ibu dari dua anak yang tadi bertengkar ternyata memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Setelah melihat Sakura yang tadi menangis maka keduanya pun memutuskan menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Mebuki khawatir.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya ibu anak laki-laki itu.

"_Kaa-chan_?" seru dua anak itu secara bersamaan.

"Loh Mebuki?"

"Mikoto?"

"Sudah lama sekali ya?" Mikoto berbica pada Mebuki setelah mereka berpelukan. Ternyata orang tua dari kedua anak tadi adalah teman semasa SMA . Sekarang dua keluarga ini berkumpul dan saling melepas rindu.

"Hn, kami baru kembali dari Suna seminggu yang lalu. Saat kembali rumah kalian sudah kosong, kata tetangga kalian sudah pindah " Fugaku ayah dari anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke tadi ikut menimpali perkataan istrinya.

"Benar kami pindah 2 tahun yang lalu setahun setelah kalian pergi ke Suna kami pun pindah. Ingin mencoba suasana baru, he,,,he,,, " Kiashi kepala keluarga Haruno ini yang menjawab.

Disaat para orang tua asik bernostalgia lain lagi dengan anak-anak mereka. Anak sulung mereka asik bermain _game_ bersama sementara yang bungsu beda lagi.

Sakura asik bermain dengan bonekanya sedangkan sasuke hanya memandanginya. Bagi Sasuke memandangi gadis _pink _imut di hadapannya ini begitu menyenangkan, ia suka melihat ekpresi gadis itu dari tersenyum, tertawa , dan cemberut saat bermain dengan bonekanya.

Sasuke merasa ingin terus memandangi wajah gadis itu, kalau perlu Sasuke akan meminta pada _tou-sannya_ untuk membawa gadis_ pink_ itu kerumahnya. Sasuke berpikir gadis _pink_ ini pasti boneka yang bisa berbicara, karena tadi gadis _pink_ ini bisa berbicara pada boneka beruangnya dan berkata bahwa boneka itu hanya mau berbicara padanya. Jadi kesimpulan Sasuke adalah gadis itu pasti boneka yang bisa berbicara, maka Sauke akan memaksa _kaa-san_ dan _tou-sannya_ untuk membawa gadis itu pulang kerumahnya kalau tidak Sasuke akan mogok makan dan tidak mau kesekolah.

"Hei kau!" panggil Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memandangnya dan bertanya

"Ada apa?"

"Kau itu boneka, ya? "

Sakura yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke hanya terdiam bingung mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kaa-sannya.  
>"<em>Kaa-chan<em>, Sakula ini boneka ya? " Tanya Sakura polos pada _Kaa-sannya_

"Hah? Boneka? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau Sakura itu boneka sayang? " Tanya ibu Sakura

"Tadi dia bertanya "Sakura itu boneka ya?" tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Wahh, gadis kecil ini anakmu Sakura yang waktu itu Mebuki?" Mikoto bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura sayang, Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menikmatinya.

"Hu'um dia putrid kecilku itu Mikoto,"

"Wahh sudah besar ya? "

" Tentu saja, Sakura perkenalkan ini bibi Mikoto sayang. Ayo beri salam!"

"_Watashiwa, Haluno Sakula desu_," salam Sakura sambil membungkuk

"_Kawaii_," Mikoto memekik girang sambil mendekap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke sudah cemberut karena merasa diabaikan. Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke menggerutu di samping Sakura pun langsung memperkenalkan anaknya itu pada Mebuki dan Sakura.

"Oh ya, Mebuki. Perkenalkan ini putraku Sasuke kau masih ingatkan? Sasuke, ayo beRi salam pada bibi Mebuki!" perintah Mikoto.

"_Watashiwa Uciha Sasuke desu_," salam Sasuke datar

"Wah,, Sasuke juga sudah besar dan semakin tampan ya?" goda Mebuki.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya tanpa ekspressi, lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Kedua ibu anak itu melihat kedua anaknya saling berpandanganpun sadar bahwa mereka belum saling berkenalan.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ayo perkenalkan diri sama Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hn,_Watashiwa Uchiha Sasuke desu_," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura intens.

"_Watashiwa Haluno Sakula desu_ " balas Sakura smbil tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum langsung menoleh guna menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya karena melihat senyum sakura yang dirasanya sangat manis. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk cepat-capat membawa gadis imut ini pulang kerumahnya.

"Tadi Sasuke-_kun_ bertanya kalau Sakura ini boneka atau bukan ya?" Tanya Mebuki, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bukan, Sakura itu sama seperti Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Mebuki

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa berbicara pada boneka sedangkan aku tidak?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Itu karena Sakura-_chan _menganggap boneka itu temannya, jadi Sakura sering berbicara pada bonekanya. Sebenarnya boneka itu tidak bisa berbicara, tapi kalau untuk bermainkan kita bisa menganggapnya teman untuk menobrol. Itu yang disebut imajinasi," Mikotolah yang menjawab sekaligus menjelaskan pada anaknya.

"Jadi Sakura tidak bisa Sasu bawa pulang ya_, kaa-chan_?" Tanya Sasuke pada ibunya dengan wajah murung.

" Tentu sayang, tapikan sasu bisa berteman dengan saku-_chan_," jawab Mikoto membelai rambut Sasuke

Jawaban Mikoto sontak membuat mata Sasuke berbinar senang, Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya menelusuri jalan setapak di taman.

Saat makan siang pun tiba, dua keluarga ini duduk dan makan siang bersama. Kedua anak bungsu mereka memperlihatkan keakrapan yang cukup aneh untuk anak seusia mereka.

Mereka saling menyuapi, tepatnya Sakuralah yang menyuapi Sasuke karena Sasuke yang memaksa Sakura.

"_Otouto_, kau sudah umur berapa? Kenapa meminta Saku-_chan_ menyuapimu?" tanya kakak Sasuke- Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak peduli, membuat Itachi mendengus kasar paham arti gumaman Sasuke yaitu tak peduli.

"Benar Sasuke, Sakurakan juga belum makan?"Tanya Fugaku- ayah Sasuke.

"Um… tidak apa-apa _jii-san,_ Saku tidak apa-apa kok," Sakuralah yang menjawab dengan wajah merona imut mengingat kenapa ia mau menyuapi Sasuke.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung mau dibawa kemana oleh anak laki-laki yang mengarik tangannya ini.

"Hn, kita jalan-jalan saja, aku bosan ditempat _tou-san_. Memangnya kau tidak bosan?"

"Um… bosan,"

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Mereka pun tetap berjalan tidak tentu arah sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku yang terlihat sunyi. Sasuke menuntun Sakura menaiki bangku yang lumayan tinggi itu.

"Chika-chan, lagi dong," suara laki-laki terdengar dari belakang bangku yang Sasuke duduki. Sontak dua anak itu menoleh dan bingung melihat pemandangan di dibalik bangku itu.

Seorang remaja laki-laki terlihat merayu seorang gadis yang memangku bekal. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra membuat dua bocah yang masih polos situ semakin penasaran.

Dua remaja itu saling menyuapi sampai pada suapan terakhir si gadis memakannya lau mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pria dan menyuapi si pria melalui mulutnya, pemandangan itu terus diperhatikan dua bocah polos itu dengan serius.

Setelah selesai kedua remaja itu pun meninggalkan dua anak polos yang masih memperhatikan mereka hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Meleka sedang apa, sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mereka sedang suap-suapan," jawab Sasuke sesuai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kenapa suapanNya pakai mulut?"

"Mungkin agar cepat," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura hanya berohria.

"Nanti Saku suapin Sasu seperti itu, ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil menatap intens sakura.

"Iya," Sakura merona melihat wajah tampan anak laki-laki itu.

"Suapinya pakai mulut juga, ya?"

"I-iya,"

End of flashback

Sakura masih terus menyuapi Sasuke, hingga akhirnya tersisa satu suapan lagi. Sasuke memandang Sakura tidak sabar, sedangkan Sakura ragu.

"Saku-_chan_, ayo dong. Suapan terakhirnya,"

Para orang tua hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang terdengar manja itu, sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum jahil, kemudian mereka sibuk kembali dengan obrolanya.

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya mengisyaratkan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memasukan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sasuke. Sasuke langsung memagut bibir gadis _pink_ itu dan memasukan lidahnya untuk memindahkan makanan dari dalam mulut Sakura kedalam mulutnya.

Semua orang dimeja makan itu _shock _melihat adegan dewasa yang diperankan bocah kecil dihadapan mereka. Mereka masih mematung dan belum bergerak sedikitpun sampai Sasuke melepaskan pagutanya.

Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah para ibu. Mereka langsung mengangkat anaknya masing-masing dan memandang mereka horror.

"Sasu-_kun_, apa yang Sasu-kun lakukan?" tanya Mikoto marah.

"Saku-_chan_, kenapa melakukan itu?" Tanya Mebuki marah seperti Mikoto.

Kedua anak itu ketakutan mendengar suara marah ibu mereka. Kedua langsung berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menangis.

"Huwaa…. Hiks.. hikss…"

Akhirnya semua orang yang ada disitu panik, sedangkan para pengunjung menatap mereka seolah-olah melihat keluarga penyiksa anak kecil, atau mungkin penculik?

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, Saku-_chan_. _Kaa-chan_ minta maaf," ujar Mebuki menenangkan anaknya yang masih memangis walau tidak sekencang tadi. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto yang masih sibuk menenangkan Sasuke yang menangis. Karena Sasuke jarang menangsi, Mikoto bingung berbuat apa. biasanya Sasuke hanya menangis karena jatuh, terluka atau karena Itachi menghabis tomatnya untuk bermasker. Sebenarnya Sasuke menangis karena melihat Sakura menangis, _reflex _anak laki-laki itupun ikut menangis. Dan ini adalah rekor hebat, menangis dua kali dalam sehari untuk Sasuke.

"Tapi, _kaa-san_ ingin bertanya. Darimana kalian meniru yang tadi?" tanya Mebuki lembut, dia bermaksud mengintograsi kedua bocah yang melakukan kegiatan dewasa itu.

"Hiks,, hiks tadi saat berjalan sama Sasuke-_kun_, ada _nee-chan_ dan _aniki_ yang suap-suapan makanan dan mereka akhirnya saling menempelkan bibir," jelas Sakura yang masih terisak. Jawaban Sakura membuat kedua orang tua itu kaget, _"bagaimana bisa taman keluarga ini membiarkan remaja berbuat mesum,"_ batin mereka emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa _kaa-san_? Kenapa kami tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran pada ibunya. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat orang dewasa itu bingung menjawabnya.

"Ehem," deheman seoarang pria yang kelihatan dingin namun tegap itu membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dia adalah uchiha fugaku, ayah Sasuke. "itu tadi namanya ciuman Sasuke, ciuman itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah dewasa, mengerti?" jelas Fugaku. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menangguk tanda mengerti, sedang yang lainnya hanya bernapas lega.

"Sama seperti ita-_nii_ dan konan-_nee_ ya, _touchan_? Mereka sering melakukannya saat ditaman," ujar Sasuke polos, membuat Itachi merinding seketika.

"Hu'um, Saso-_nii_ juga sering melakukannya dengan Shion-_nee_," ujar Sakura yang juga membuat tubuh Sasori merinding,

"ADUH,,," jerit Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan karena mendapat cubitan maut dari ibunya tercinta, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memandang keduanya bingung dengan wajah polos. Dan akhirnya waktu piknik itu dihabiskan untuk menceramahi ItaSaso yang diselingi jeweran yang membuat keduanya meringis kesakitan, sedangkan sasusaku asik bermain. Poor itasaso.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Mikoto. Kapan-kapan kita berkumpul bersama lagi," ujar Mebuki memeluk mikoto.

"Iya, nanti kita piknik bersama lagi, ya!"

"Huh, piknik selanjutnya aku tidak akan mau ikut kalau akhirnya tubuhku harus biru-biru seperti ini," batin kedua anak sulung mereka kesal sambil mengelur pelan tangan mereka yang biru akibat cubitan ganas ibunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ucapakan salam pada Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_," perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke disampingnya.

Cup~

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-_chan_. Kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama lagi, ya," ujar Sasuke setelah mengecup sekilas bibir _pink_ Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan para orang dewasa hanya terkejut melihat ulah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Kaa-san_ sudah bilang tidak boleh seperti itu!" tegur Mikoto.

"Kenapa _kaa-san_? Bukannya _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ juga selalu seperti ini saat _tou-san_ akan pergi kerja?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, kenapa _baa-san_? _Tou-chan_ juga selalu mencium bibil _kaa-chan_ kalau mau perlgi kelja?" tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"A-a itu, itu," Mikoto bingung menjelaskannya pada anaknya, sedangkan para orang tua yang lain berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Huh, ternyata sama saja. Padahal orang dewasa itu seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak, iya 'kan Sasori?" sindir Itachi sambil bertanya pada Sasori disampingnya.

"Iya, memberi contoh yang baik dihadapan anak kecil," timpal Sasori membuat kedua orang tua mereka melotot tajam.

"Po-pokoknya tidak boleh," larang Mikoto tegas.

"Yaa, padahal bibir Sakura manis," sunggut Sasuke yang membuat Mebuki melotot tak percaya.

"Iya, padahal bibil Sasuke-kun enak, seperti agal-agal yang seling _kaa-chan_ buat," timpal Sakura yang sukses membuat kedua orang tua itu melototkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar perkataan anak mereka, sedangkan para anak sulung itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos adik mereka.

ENDING

Nyahahahaha :D

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai selera readers /^_^\

Hehehe fict aku yang lain masih dalam proses.

Ya udah, kalau begitu jangan lupa REVIEWNYA YA ^^/

Salam, Little PinkyMouse :*


End file.
